If Only She Had Stayed
by AnastasiaLeAdorable
Summary: Alice is forced back into underland,and the Mad Hatter if finally able to fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my spin on "Alice in Wonderland" the movie. I do not own any characters or plots. Please leave your critiques and opinions. Thank you ~ Anastasia

If Only She Had Stayed

Prologue:

In Underland…

"Alice, oh my dear Alice…" Tarrant whispered desperately into the pale blue silk of an elaborate dress. He delicately fitted the dress to a mannequin and placed a matching silk hat on its lifeless head. The mad hatter bent down on one knee and began mumbling sweet nothings while holding out a tarnished mercury-stained silver ring to the plastic woman before him.

"Oh my sweet Alice, where have you been?" The hatter fell, and castrated himself fully on the cold, wooden floor. His deep green eyes fading to a light teal, and spilling over with tears of sorrow and desperation.

"My sweet darling, Alice, I would go through hell and back again just to see your beautiful face…" he cried to no one.

In London…

"Hmmm…six impossible things….I can only think of two this morning." Alice said to herself. Upon having another sip of tea, she gazed out the window to find a silly looking rabbit bouncing and hopping around nervously in the garden. At first she was amused, but after a short while became annoyed. She tightly laced up her boots and stormed out of her chamber violently slamming her door. As she approached the hare, it hopped away quickly frightened by her rage. Only further frustrated, she stomped back to her chamber. She began mustering up a third impossible thing when the hare re-appeared, She jumped out of her writing desk chair, and leaned herself out her window

"GO AWAY!" she leaned out a tad further to stick out her tongue at the rabbit, and she fell out of the window! She curled herself in a ball waiting to hit the ground, but opened her eyes to find she was still falling. Her limbs twisting around her and she hit something soft, only to be sprung and tossed down again.

In Underland….

She finally stopped, suspended ten feet off the ground, and then she dropped, hitting a hard marble floor. Rubbing her head, she saw the rabbit, and before she could even fully sit up, it poured a small vile of liquid down her throat. The last thing she saw before her dress piled around her was the hare jumping through a tiny door.

Alice put her head through the doorway, and saw a bright mossy garden with heart-shaped marble furnishings, and thousands of blood red roses. She looked down to find herself nude. Her dress was a ginormous pile of laundry. She was not about to run out naked, but the door began slowly closing. Without thinking she dove threw the closing door, and found herself in Underland.

Everything was very quiet. TOO quiet, Alice thought. She peered over one of the many tall rows of flowers, and saw a court of strange people, along with a very stout woman with fiery red hair on top of her quite bulbous head.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she shouted. Alice dipped down, considering her naked-ness. She hurried away from the garden, where she came to a dark forest where she could hide. While walking along in the forest, very suddenly a large pompous indigo feline popped up in front of her, and began to speak!

"Why Alice, is it really you? And why aren't you clothed? I was not the one responsible for evaporating them I assure you." The cat said, with a strange wide grin. She slowly began to disappear! She felt like herself…though a smidgen lighter than normal.

"Cat! What is happening to me?" Alice said in dismay. The Cheshire cat slowly re-appeared.

"Well I surely can't deliver you to the hatter nude, unless that's what you intended?" The feline said with hint of naught in his tone.

Alice became quite offended.

"Hatter? And, of course not! I shrunk and my dress became too large!"

The cat snickered, and lead her to a broken down windmill with a long dinner table covered with broken tea cups and teapots, and a strange man sitting at the end. He had electrifying orange hair and a large black silk top hat upon his head. When he looked up with his bright green eyes, she was taken into shock. So many memories instantly filled her head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice and the hatter were locked into each other's eyes they stood, a grand silence forming, and suddenly the hatter stood up. He stepped up onto the table, and stepped upon teapots and cups the only sound was the shattering of fine dishes. He stepped down and their stare never broke…_

"Oh, my dearest Alice, you have returned to me…" The hatter said in a deep voice.

"Tarrant…" Alice whispered, then she blushed a deep crimson. She had not been invisible any longer, and the feline was nowhere in sight. The hatter kept his gaze on her clear azure eyes. He was a gentleman, though he could not help noticing she was in need of a dress. Without a word, he removed his coat and draped it across her pale shoulders. She closed the coat to cover her breasts, and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Then she smiled.

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself into his embrace. He slipped his hands around her waist, relishing in her presence. Sweetly, Alice placed a kiss on his cheek. Tarrant instantly blushed and felt warmth in his torso. He gently brought a hand under her chin, and as she looked into his russet gold eyes he ever so gently kissed her rosy lips.

"Have you returned for good?" Tarrant painfully uttered shakily into her ear.

"Forever." Alice said not breaking their solemn embrace. "Forever."

Tarrant could not hide his excitement. He lowered his arms beneath her buttocks, and picked her up from the ground and swung her around. She smiled and looked into his eyes. They were the brightest green she had ever seen. He set her back down and madly kissed her. He ravaged her lips so sweetly. When he finally pulled away, he saw a deep blush rise in her face. She buried her embarrassment into his chest, while he tried to wipe the sly smirk of his face. Then he heard her faintly say "I love you".

"Alice, I love you with every ounce of my being, I have always loved you!" and once again they passionately kissed. The hatter dipped her at the waist and gently entered her lips deepening the kiss. Alice abruptly opened her eyes. "Was this FRENCH kissing!" she wondered. But never the less, she parted her lips and let warmth fill her body.

The hatter picked her up, carrying her like a bride, and took her into his dwelling. Inside his home, he set her down on a soft velvet couch. He removed each of her shoes, and kissed each foot. He left her in the sitting room while he went to the kitchen to pour two cups of tea. He returned, handing her a cup. He had not had to remember how she took it. He could never forget that she took her tea with three lumps of sugar and a shot of milk. Like a recipe written on the top of his brain, he could not forget, he would never forget anything about Alice, _his_ Alice, now.

He sat down next to her on his couch and they sipped their tea. They were very improper. They sipped their tea, and almost spat it out because of their laughter. Like, good old friends, they clumsily drank their afternoon tea, not abiding by proper etiquette. They were both too mad too follow proper etiquette!

When they finished their tea, Alice offered to carry their cups to the kitchen. Tarrant thanked her as she took his empty tea cup. He couldn't help but follow her. He caught her around the waist, and let his hands rest on her hips. Alice froze, nearly dropping the tea cups. Tarrant pressed himself into her, and pulled her back into him. He crossed his arms across her breasts, and snuggled into her neck.

Alice could feel his hot breath on her skin. She simply melted in his arms. Panting, she muttered, "… Tarrant…" between exasperated breaths.

"Whut muh sweetust?" the hatter said in his bellowing accent. Alice shivered at his voice, and pulled herself from his grasp, to place the cups on a small table.

She took him by the wrist, and dragged him all over the house till she found his bedroom. The hatter placed his arms around her and slowly backed her up onto the bed. Falling onto her he kissed in her neck. He could smell the perfume…her perfume….the naturally sweet smell that followed her. He could not believe she was here in his arms, let alone his bed! Then he suddenly pulled himself off of her, and ran to his sewing room.

He peeled the dress off of the mannequin, and quickly found a pair of stockings, and took them back to her. Sitting in his bed was a confused Alice. She then realized why he had left so abruptly. The hatter placed the dress on the bed, and gutturally spoke.

"Let muh help yuh..." He said, unbuttoning his coat. It fell behind her, and her soft pale curves were revealed. Tarrant's kindly gentlemen side was completely removed now. He could not help but soak up the sight before him; her milky skin, her shapely thighs, and her deliciously formed breasts. He caressed one of her smooth silky legs, and carefully put a stocking on it. When he pulled it up to her thigh, he placed a wet hot kiss on the sensitive skin there. He repeated his action for the other leg, and noticed she was shaking. Her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily. He noticed her small peach colored nipples were perky. He smiled with lust in his eyes. He stood her up, and marveled at her body. Before he let himself get too distracted, he helped her step into the dress, and laced up the back for her. She spun around, and watched the skirt twirl. The hatter smiled at her, she was so much…muchier now!

Now that Alice did not feel so bare, she gained a little confidence. She pulled Tarrant on top of her and kissed him passionately. She licked his bottom lip, and he accepted her advance. She teased him a bit by grabbing his behind, causing a rush to fill him up inside. He bound her wrists in one hand, and palmed one of her breasts with the other. Her back arched and a quiet moan escaped from her lips.

"Buh carefuhl lass, ye wuhdint wunt muh to undress yuh now wud ye?" Tarrant groaned when Alice bit his lower lip gently.

She whispered in his ear "I dare you…"

A/N: Cliff Hanger!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dare, muh do ya lass!" Tarrant said in a growl. He flipped her onto her front, and pulled the ribbon down the back in one quick flick of his wrist unraveling everything. He pulled the dress from her body and left her in her stockings, marveling at the erotic sight before him. He pulled each stocking from her leg with his teeth, letting her soft skin caress his cheek. He kissed and licked all the way to her delicate place of pleasures, and began to use his tongue to pull moans and mewing gasps from her lips. Her hips became restless. He held her legs down, continuing his teasing, when he heard her scream.

"Oh TARRANT!" and her sweet nectar dripped. He smiled to himself, and took one last lick. Alice groaned and fell back into the mattress, allowing her pulsating orgasm to slowly leave her body.

A/N: sorry this was so short, but that's where this story ends. Just a little smut to fill all ye lassies/lads out there! 3


End file.
